Naruto and Kushina Monogatari
by Yamato Nandeshiko
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang yang terpanggil ke dunia pararel akibat kesalah dari wanita yang mirip seperti ibunya. harinya yang damai hancur karena dia harus menjadi servant dari Kushina Uzumaki yang berasal dari dunia parael itu. bagaimanakah cara dirinya mencari jalan untuk pulang ?, adakah caranya memutuskan ikatan itu...?. hanya takdir yang menentukan...
1. chapter 1

**Naruto and Kushina Monogatari**

 _Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang yang terpanggil ke dunia pararel akibat kesalah dari wanita yang mirip seperti ibunya. harinya yang damai hancur karena dia harus menjadi servant dari Kushina Uzumaki yang berasal dari dunia parael itu. bagaimanakah cara dirinya mencari jalan untuk pulang ??, adakah caranya memutuskan ikatan itu...??. hanya takdir yang menentukan..._

 **Pairing**

Naruto U. x...

 **Genre**

Adventure, Fantasy, Superpower

 **Rating**

M

 **Chapter 1 :** _Uzumaki_

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan itu, sambil memeriksa wajah Naruto Uzumaki, langit biru yang cerah di belakangnya. Sepertinya perempuan itu seusia dengan umur Naruto. memakai blouse putih dan rok mini berwarna abu-abu. Dia merunduk dan melihat Naruto, terkejut, di depan wajahnya.

Wajahnya…manis. Matanya yang berwarna biru tua terhias di antara keindahan kulit putih dan rambut merahnya yang indah.

Naruto terbaring di tanah, dengan wajah melihat ke atas, walau dia tidak yakin kenapa dia bisa di sini. Dia bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya. Rombongan orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama sedang memeriksa dirinya. Lalu di tempat yang lain, sepanjang mata memandang ini adalah tempat yang asing baginya.

Seperti Dejavu…

Kepala Naruto terasa sedikit sakit. "Dimana ini ??" ucapnya.

"Dari mana asalmu, orang biasa?"

"Kushina, Apa yang kau pikirkan? Memanggil Manusia dengan Pemanggilan Servant..??" Tanya seseorang dan semuanya selain perempuan yang melihat wajahnya mulai tertawa.

"Aku…Aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil!" Teriak perempuan di depan Naruto.

"Masalah apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada hal yang aneh terjadi."

"Tentu saja! Tentunya, dia kan Kushina si Habanero!" Kata seseorang, dan rombongan itupun mulai tertawa lagi.

Sepertinya perempuan yang melihat wajah Naruto bernama Kushina.

"Jiraiya-Sensei" Perempuan itu, Kushina, berteriak.

Rombongan itu pun memisah, memunculkan sosok pria tengah baya. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan wajah orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Tung-

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, memutuskan untuk tetap diam hingga ia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Perempuan yang bernama Kushina itu tampaknya sedang panik, memohon untuk mengulangi sesuatu.

"Ada apa Kushina-chan ?"

"Saya mohon, biarkan saya mencoba untuk melakukan pemanggilan Servant sekali lagi!"

Jiraiya, lelaki paruh baya dengan baju hitam. Melihat ke arahnya. "Tidak...itu tidak bisa Kushina-chan."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Itu dilarang dalam peraturan. Saat kau sudah menjadi pelajar tahun ke-dua, kau harus memanggil Servant mu. Seperti yang tadi kau lakukan."

Naruto terus memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan.

"element yang dapat kau kuasai diketahui dari Servant yang kau panggil. Dari hal itu kau dapat melanjutkannya kepada kemampuan elementalmu yang lebih tinggi. Kau tidak dapat mengganti Servant mu setelah kau memanggilnya, karena pemanggilan Servant hanya satu kali, suka atau tidak kau harus menerimanya Kushina-chan"

"Tapi… Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau munusia bisa menjadi Servant"

Semua orang disekitarnya tertawa. Kushina memarahi mereka, namun tertawa mereka tidak berhenti.

"ini adalah tradisi, Kushina-chan. Aku tak dapat memberikan pengecualian. Dia…" lelaki paruh baya itu menunjuk pada Naruto. "…mungkin adalah orang biasa, namun selama ia dipanggil olehmu, maka dia harus menjadi Servant mu. Tidak ada dalam sejarah manusia dipanggil sebagai Servant, namun dia harus menjadi Servant mu"

"Sensei, kau pasti bercanda, kan…" Kushina menghela nafas tanda kekecewaan

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pembuatan kontraknya."

"dengan Dia?"

"Ya, dengan dia. Cepatlah. Kelas berikutnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Mau sampai kapan Kontrak ini akan berlangsung? Setelah kesalahan demi kesalahan, akhirnya kau berhasil memanggilnya. Buatlah kontrak dengannya, Cepat." Semuanya setuju dan mulai mendesaknya untuk cepat menyelesaikannya.

Kushina menatap wajah Naruto menunjukkan ia dalam masalah.

"Hey," Kushina menunjuk kepada Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kau beruntung. Takkan kau dapatkan dalam seumur hidupmu seorang bangsawan melakukan hal ini padamu."

"Eh ?? Bangasawan??" Naruto masih tampak bingung.

" **Namaku adalah Kushina Uzumaki, salah satu dari Bangsawan terkuat, memutuskan untuk membuat Kontrak** "

Kushina terus menerus mengatakan hal itu, lalu ia menyetuh kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diamlah." Kata Kushina dengan suara yang kasar. Wajahnya mulai mendekat.

"Oi, t..tunggu dulu. Aku…belum siap tentang hal ini." Wajahnya mulai panik

"agh..! kan sudah kukatakan padamu untuk diam!" Kushina memegang wajah Naruto dengan kasar dengan tangan kirinya.

"huh?"

"Mmm…"

Bibir Kushina menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Naruto tetap membeku, ia tak dapat bergerak saat mendapatkan kejutan batin yang tak pernah ia duga.

Beberapa saat akhirnya Kushina melepaskan bibirnya. "sudah selesai."

Wajah Naruto dan Kushina memerah.

'Apa-apaan ini' Pikir Naruto.

"kau telah gagal memanggil Servant mu berkali-kali, namun kau berhasil dalam hal membuat kontrak hanya dalam sekali coba."Kata Jiraiya dengan bahagia.

"Itu karena ia adalah orang biasa"

"Kalau berupa binatang buas atau Roh kuat, tentunya dia tidak akan bisa membuat kontrak." Beberapa dari murid tertawa.

Kushina marah kepada mereka "Jangan meremehkanku ya! terkadang aku melakukan hal yang benar."

"benar, 'terkadang' Kushina si Habanero." Sanggah perempuan dengan rambut keritingnya yang indah dan keindahan tanpa noda di wajahnya.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, wanita keriting ini mengganggu ku" ucap Kushina

"siapa yang kau sebut 'keriting'? Aku adalah Princes of Yamanaka"

"Bangsawan Yamanaka tidak ada yang keriting seperti mu"

"aku tidak perlu merasa rendah dari Kushina si Habanero."

"hentikan. Para bangsawan seharusnya memperlihatkan kehormatannya lebih banyak." Sanggah pria paru baya yang bernama Jiraiya.

"Hoaaaam" Tak sengaja Naruto menguap, semuanya memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hehehe..Maaf" ucap Naruto tertawa aneh.

Kuahina mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto "Omong-omong…"

"Apa?"

"kenapa kau menggunakan cara bicara seperti itu kepada bangsawan padahal kau adalah orang biasa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan ??" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Diamlah kau orang biasa" ucap Wanita berambut kriting itu.

"A..h..baiklah" Naruto diam

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kelas."

Pria paruh baya menghentakan tangan kanannya ke tanah.

 _Poofftt_

Seketika asap putih memenuhi tempat itu, perlahan asap itu menghilang dan menampakan seekor Naga besar bersayap. Naruto terkagum melihat itu.

Lalu Orang disekitarnya yang terlihat seperti murid juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wow...hewan itu mengagumkan" ucap Naruto

Semua orang disitu kecuali Kushina mengeluarkan masing-masing Servant yang berbentuk binatang mereka yang besar.

"Kushina, sebaiknya kau kembali dengan berjalan kaki saja!"

"Atau kau bisa menunggangi pria biasa itu"

"orang biasa memang cocok untuk mu" Para murid meneriakinya sambil pergi menjauh.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah Naruto dengan seorang perempuan bernama kushina.

Karena mereka hanya berdua, Kushina menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menjerit di depannya. "Siapa kau?!"

"Hoiy...seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu pada mu" ucap Naruto. "Aku benar-benar tidak tau tempat apa ini" ucap Naruto

"Aku tak tahu dari desa mana kau berasal, namun baiklah, Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Tunggu, kufikir aku berada di Konoha"

"Konoha? Tempat apa itu? dari negara apa itu?"

"Negara api."

"tidak pernah dengar tentang itu."

"Dari pada itu, sekarang tempat apa ini" tanya Naruto

"Ini Leviantan! Dan tempat ini dikenal dengan nama Akademi Leviantan!"

"Akademi ?"

"Aku adalah pelajar tahun kedua, Kushina Uzumaki. Aku adalah majikanmu mulai dari sekarang, ingat itu!"

"Oi..Kushina-sama"

"Apa?"

"apakah kau memang memanggilku ke sini?"

"Tidak..sebenarnya Aku ingin sesuatu yang hebat seperti Naga, Griffin, atau Manticore, paling tidak elang atau burung hantu."

"Haaa...ini mengganggu kehidupan ku" ucap Naruto

Kepalan tangannya mulai bergetar. Ekspressi Kushina menjadi tidak terbaca. Namun sepertinya banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan di dalam kepalanya. "Apa kau merasa terganggu karena kau terpanggil ke sini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau mengganggu kehidupan tenang ku" ucap Naruto "dan bagaimana bisa kontrak harus di buat dengan sebuah ciuman?"

Seketika Kuashina memukul Naruto dengan segala kekuatannya. "Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamaku!"

Naruto yang tak siap dengan itu, terhempas karena pukulan Kushina yang kuat tepat di wajahnya, seketika semua itu berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

*

*

Naruto Uzumaki. Umur tujuh belas tahun dan pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4

Kemampuannya saat ini bisa dibilang Shinobi yang terkuat, hanya satu orang yang imbang dengannya, yaitu sahabatnya sendiri.

Setelah berakhirnya perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Lima negara besar memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dalam mempertahan kan kedamaian, karena hal itu statik kejahatan setelah perang menurun sangat drastis, bahkan hampir tidak ada.

Karena hal itu, Naruto sendiri kebanyakan menganggur dan tidur dirumahnya karena tidak ada misi yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Naruto sedang berjalan di jalanan Konoha.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Kedai ramen favorite nya, yaitu Ichiraku. Dia cukup senang. faktanya, karena ia sudah lama tidak makan di kedai kesukaannya karena malas bergerak.

Saat ia melewati Academy, tiba-tiba ia menemukan objek bersinar berbentuk kaca di depannya. Naruto berhenti untuk melihatnya secara seksama. Bentuknya seperti elips besar dengan tinggi dua meter dan satu meter lebar, dengan ketidakadaan substansi ketebalan. Ia menyadari bahwa benda itu sebenarnya sedikit melayang dari tanah.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Naruto Memeriksa objek bersinar yang mirip dengan kaca.

Dia mengambil sebuah kunai di kontong ninjanya dan melemparnya ke tempat itu. Kunai tersebut menghilang di tengah-tengah benda tersebut.

Saat dia memeriksa di sisi yang lain, Kunai tersebut tidak terlihat. Selanjutnya, ia mulai mencoba meleparkan sebuah Shuriken ke dalam benda tersebut.

"Kurama" panggil nya.

" **Ada apa, Naruto ??** " Suara besar dan berat menjawab.

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa benda ini" ujar Naruto.

" **Bukan kah itu terlalu berbahaya ??,** **bisa saja itu jebakan** " ucap Kurama.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja" ujar Naruto.

" **Laporkan saja ini pada yang lain, biar mereka yang mengurusnya"** usul Kurama.

"Aku yakin ini adalah lubang dimensi" ujar Naruto.

" **Kau adalah pahlawan, tapi tetap saja kau masih bodoh"** ejek Kurama.

"Pahlawan atau bukan, aku ingin memeriksanya. Aku akan masuk ke dalam, jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya bantu aku" ucap Naruto.

" **Terserah mu saja"** ucap Kurama.

Dengan itu, Naruto tanpa memperdulikan apa pun, ia masuk ke lubang itu. Beberapa saat setelah masuk. Saat ia membuka matanya…

Dia berada di dunia aneh yang sama seperti buku fantasi.

*

*

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kushina. Melihat Naruto dengan ekspressi tidak percaya sambil memegang roti untuk makan malam hari ini. Mereka berada di kamar Kushina. Sepertinya luas kamar ini lebih kurang12 meter.

"Ya..begitu lah" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak..maksud ku, Apa nama mu benar Naruto Uzumaki ??" tanya Kushina.

"Hm..itu benar" Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya" ucap Kushina

"Hoiy..itu memang Nama ku"

"Jangan berteriak didepan ku" ucap Kushina

"Kau sama seperti Kaa-san" ucap Naruto

"Kaa-san mu ??"

"Um...wajah mu juga seperti Kaa-san ku, nama mu juga sama dengan Kaa-san ku...awal nya aku mengira kau adalah Kaa-san ku, tapi..perasaan itu tidak ada di diri mu."

"Itu menggelikan" ucap Kushina.

"Ini seperti dunia Pararel" ujar Naruto.

"Haa...jadi kau memang dari dunia lain ya ??" Kushina menghelakan Nafasnya.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau kau menunjukkan buktinya."

"Eh..apa itu harus ??" tanya Naruto

"..." Kushina mengangguk

"Adakah hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini ??" tanya Naruto.

"T..tunggu...pasti kau mau berbuat mesum pada ku kan ??" tanya Kushina melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

"Hoiy..apa-apaan itu, kenapa pemikiran mu sampai sejauh itu" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi..kenapa kau mengajak ku ke hutan ??" tanya Kushina.

"Tadi kan kau meminta ku untuk membuktikannya" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa harus ke hutan ??" tanya Kushina.

"Sudahlah, kau akan tau jika kita sudah sampai disana" ujar Naruto. "Jadi, apa disini ada hutan yang dekat ??" tanya lagi.

"Tidak jauh dari asrama, ada hutan rimbun disana" ucap Kushina.

"Apa kau tau persis lokasinya ??" tanya Naruto.

"Umm..aku sudah beberapa kali latihan kesana untuk memperkuat fisik ku" ujar Kushina.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. "Baiklah, sekarang pegang tangan ku"

Wajah Kushina memerah. "Tidak mau" ucapnya.

"Sudah lah, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh pada mu" lanjut Naruto..

Walau pun agak ragu, Kushina memegang tangan Naruto.

"Sekarang, tutup mata mu, dan fikirkan lokasi dan keadaan hutan itu" pinta Naruto.

"Eh.."

"Cepatlah"

"Iya..iya" Kushina pun menuruti apa kata Naruto, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan memikirkan lokasi dan keadaan hutan yang di pinta Naruto.

Melihat keseriusan Kushina, Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah, giliran ku"

 **Hirashin No Jutsu**

Mereka berdua seketika hilang dari ruangan itu, dan berpindah tempat dengan waktu sekitar 0,5 detik ke hutan yang difikirkan Kushina..

"Sudah cukup, sekarang buka mata mu" pinta Naruto.

Perlahan Kushina membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat mereka berdua sudah berpindah tempat.

"Tidak mungkin" ucapnya dalam keterkaguman.!!!

"Apa nya ?" tanya Naruto.

"K..kenapa kita bisa berada disini" Kushina masih dalam keterkagumannya.

"Aku menteleportasi kita berdua" jawab Naruto.

"Teleportasi ??"

"Ya...teleportasi milik ku sedikit unik. Aku bebas berpindah tempat dimana pun asal aku mengingat kordinat jelasnya dan keadaannya. bukan ingatan ku saja, aku juga bisa melihatnya dari ingatan orang lain jika aku menyentuhnya"

"Woooo" mata Kushina berbinar-binar, ia tampak kesenangan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Kushina saat ia senang.

" **Naruto** " ucap Suara berat dari dalam fikiran Naruto.

"Kurama" balas Naruto.

" **Bukankah cara mu itu terlalu sembrono memberitahu hal itu pada wanita ini** " ucap Kurama.

"Ahahaha...dari yang kulihat, ia selalu diejek oleh temannya...menunjukan kekuatan ku sedikit bukan masalahkan" jawab Naruto.

" **Bukan kah sebaiknya kita pulang, Hiraishin yang kau pelajari adalah jalan pergi kita paling mudah, dari pada kau memamerkannya, lebih baik gunakan itu untuk kembali ke dunia shinobi** " usul Kurama

" **Itu tidak perlu** " ucap Naruto.

" **Apa maksud mu ?** " Kurama sedikit bingung.

"Aku ingin main-main disini untuk sementara" jawab Naruto.

" **Hoiy...** "

"Di Konoha aku hanya melakukan hal yang membosankan, tempat ini lumayan juga, kufikir aku akan menjelajahi nya untuk sementara"

" **Apa kau serius ??"** tanya Kurama memastikan.

"Ya..."

" **Haaa...baiklah, lakukan sesuka mu** " ujar Kurama.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan segera mereka berdua mengakhiri percakapan itu.

"Oi..Kushina-hime" panggil Naruto.

"..." Kushina melirik Naruto.

"Ayo kita kembali, aku sudah mengantuk" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah...tapi, aku yang akan mengembalikan kita" ujar Kushina.

"Ehhh..jadi kau punya jurus teleportasi juga ya" ucap Naruto.

"Ya...sekarang sih begitu" balas Kushina.

"Sekarang ??" tanya Naruto.

"Akan kujelaskan..." ucap Kushina.

".." Naruto mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau adalah Servant ku. Servant seharusnya bisa kembali kedunianya jika segala urusan sudah selesai. Tapi tidak untuk mu, ini mungkin aneh, tapi kau harus tetap tinggal bersama ku..." ucap Kushina. "Dan satu hal lagi, setiap kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Servant, akan dimiliki juga oleh tuannya" lanjut Kushina.

"Apaa ??" Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ya...itu lah keuntungannya memiliki Servant" ucap Kushina.

Mendengarkan itu Naruto sedikit terkejut, karena dengan begitu, itu artinya Kushina bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"H..hoiy..tunggu...apa kita tidak bisa membatalkan kontraknya ???" tanya Naruto.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kontrak akan berakhir jika Servant yang dipanggil mati" ujar Kushina.

Naruto menghelakan nafasnya, ia tidak menyangkah akan serumit ini urusannya.

" **S** **ghhh...itu akibat kebodohan mu sendiri, Naruto** " ucap Kurama.

"Aku tidak memprediksikan hal ini" ujar Naruto.

" **Ya..ya..bukan kah kau bilang bosan dengan Konoha, nikmati saja** " ujar Kurama memposisikan dirinya melingkar.

"Huuuuuuffftt"

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Kushina.

"To.."

"Ruto.."

"Naruto.."

Berulang kali Kushina memanggil Naruto yang sedang terlamun entah memikirkan apa.

"E..eh..ada apa?" Akhirnya Naruto tersadar.

"Kau melamun ya.." ucap Kushina.

"Tidak..aku hanya memikirkan dunia asal ku" ucap Naruto.

"Ya..mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi" ucap Kushina.

"Yasudah...ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya" ujar Kushina bersemangat.

"Apa kau tau caranya ??" tanya Naruto.

"Eh ??"

"Sudah ku duga.." guman Naruto.

"Kau bisa memberitahu ku, kan" ujar Kushina

"Tidak...jutsu ini sangat rumit, hanya beberapa orang yang berada didunia ku yang bisa menggunakannya" ujar Naruto.

"Maksudku, Apa nama jurus mu itu" ucap Kushina.

"Haaa...kau ini susah sekali dibilangi" ujar Naruto.

"Ayo cepat..apa nama jutsu mu ??" tanya Kushina memaksa.

"Baiklah..baiklah...namanya **Hirashin No Jutsu** " ujar Naruto.

"Eh.. ??.. **Hirashin No Jutsu,** ya...nama yang bagus" ucap Kushina.

"Lalu ?? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ??" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja mencobanya" Kushina langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menirukan Cara Naruto tadi..

"H..hoiy..tung-

 **Hirashin No Jutsu**

Kushina meneriakkannya sekuat tenaga dan Seketika mereka berdua hilang dalam kilatan kuning, dengan kecepatan 0,5 detik mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar Kushina.

"Ehh ?? Serius ?? Kau bisa melakukannya" ujar Naruto tidak percaya.

Wajah Kushina terlihat pucat, tapi ia menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku bisa..." Kushina mengatakan itu dengan wajah seperti orang kelelahan.

"Hoiy...wajah mu pucat, ada apa dengan mu ??" tanya Naruto.

"A .ahahah..mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat" jawab Kushina dan setelah itu ia langsung pingsan.

Naruto pun reflek menangkapnya, Tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin, perlahan nadinya melemah.

"Hoiy...hoiy...bangun" Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Kushina, tapi tampaknya tidak berhasil...

" **Sepertinya dia kelelahan** " ujar Kurama.

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Naruto

" **Didunia kita, kelemahan jutsu ini adalah menguras hampir seluruh chakra pengguna sekali memakai, tetapi tidak untuk mu yang memiliki chakra yang tidak terbatas, Wanita itu tidak memiliki sumber energi yang sama dengan kita"** ujar Kurama.

"Maksud mu ??, jutsu itu membahayakan untuk dirinya ??" tanya Naruto.

" **Dia hanya tidak sadarkan diri, kau tidak perlu sepanik itu"** ujar Kurama.

Naruto pun menangkat Kushina ke tempat tidurnya dan membaring kan tubuh Kushina. Setelah selesai, Naruto mulai menguap.

Naruto pun mematikaan seluruh lampu, ia langsung menuju ke Sofa dan segera berbaring.

Mulai saat ini Naruto telah berada di dunia yang terdapat penyihir di sana. Dia tidak bisa menemui seluruh temannya dalam waktu yang lama. Dan mulailah kehidupan Naruto bersama sang majikan, Kushina.

 _To be Continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and Kushina Monogatari**

 _Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang yang terpanggil ke dunia pararel akibat kesalah dari wanita yang mirip seperti ibunya. harinya yang damai hancur karena dia harus menjadi servant dari Kushina Uzumaki yang berasal dari dunia parael itu. bagaimanakah cara dirinya mencari jalan untuk pulang ??, adakah caranya memutuskan ikatan itu...??. hanya takdir yang menentukan..._

 **Pairing**

 _Naruto U. x..._

 **Genre**

 _Adventure, Fantasy, Superpower_

 **Rating**

 _M_

 **Chapter 2** : Kushina

Saat Naruto bangun, hal pertama yang ia lihat merupakan baju dalam Kushina yang berserakan.

Kushina masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya, mendengkur lembut. Wajah tidurnya membuatnya mirip seperti anak kecil.

Namun tetap saja, pagi ini merupakan pagi yang segar. Silau sinar matahari menyinari kamar. Sekarang kalau di pikir-pikir, Keadaan Naruto saat ini lebih mirip bekerja sebagai pembantu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, mulai semalam dia sudah terikat dengan Kushina.

Setelah bangkit dari sofa, Yang paling pertama, dia menarik paksa selimut Kushina.

"A-Apa? Apa yang Terjadi!" Kushina mengatakan itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ini sudah pagi, Ojousama!" ucap Naruto

"Huh? O-Oh... Tunggu, Siapa kau?!" Teriak Kushina dengan suara tak enak didengar. Ekspresinya menyatakan ketidaksenangan ditambah dengan menggerutu.

"Ini aku bodoh, Naruto" Naruto membalas Ucapan Kushina

"Oh..aku ingat...tapi bisa kah kau sopan dengan ku sedikit" Kushina bangun dan menguap.

"Kau yang meneriaki ku duluan" ujar Naruto membalas tidak senang.

"Ughh"

"Ada apa ??" tanya Naruto melihat Kushina memegangi kepalanya..

"Kepala ku pusing" ujar Kushina..

"Huftt...itu karena efek jutsu ku semalam" ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Kushina.

"Kau pingsan setelah menggunakan itu, apa kau tidak ingat ?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak ingat.

"Ah..sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi" ucap Naruto.

Saat mereka meninggalkan kamar setelah Kushina selesai mandi, Ia melihat tiga pintu yang identik di dinding. Salah satunya terbuka dan muncullah sosok perempuan dengan warna rambut hitam pekat.

Nampaknya ia lebih tinggi dari Kushina dan hampir sama tingginya dengan Naruto. Dia memiliki aura menggoda yang sangat kuat. Wajahnya juga menarik, serta juga memiliki tubuh yang menawan hati. Payudaranya seperti melon. Dua kancing paling atas dari blousenya tidak terpasang, membuang sebuah pemandang belah dada yang hebat dan pastinya menarik pandangan mata. Kulitnya juga bagus, membuatnya memiliki kecantikan yang sehat dan natural.

*

*

Saat ia melihat Kushina, wanita itu memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Pagi Kushina!"

Kushina hanya menjawabnya dengan ketus.

"Pagi… Mikoto."

"Itu…Servant mu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada menyindir, menunjuk Naruto.

"Iya."

"Hahahah! Jadi itu memang manusia! Hebat!"

'Dia Kaa-san nya si Teme, kan' batin Naruto

"Sepertinya kau memang memanggil orang biasa saat Pemanggilan Servant. Apa lagi yang bisa kita harapkan dari kushina Si Habanero ?"

Pipi Kushina yang putih memerah.

"Diam."

"Aku memanggil Servant juga kemarin, Tidak seperti orang lain, aku berhasil dari percobaan pertama."

"Ya"

"Dan kalau memang ingin punya Servant, harus sehebat ini. Sasuke!"

Mikoto memanggil Servantnya dengan bangga.

Servant Mikoto muncul dengan sangat elite, Servant yang disebutkan sebagai Sasuke berwujud Samurai kuat yang tampan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu, dan akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil

"Samurai ??" tanya Kushina.

"Ohoho! Jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah melihat Servant Samurai?"

"Aku tidak perlu itu..kau tau walau pun servant ku seorang Manusia, tapi dia sang-"

Belum selesai berbicara, Naruto langsung membekap mulut Kushina.

"Maaf..dia terlalu banyak berbicara.. He.. Hehe" ucap Naruto.

Mikoto sedikit bingung, ia meletakkan tangannya di dagunya dan menaikkan kepalanya dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Ya... Aku tau dia sedikit trauma karena tidak mendapatkan Servant yang berguna" ucap Mikoto.

"Ya...kau memiliki Servant yang bagus," kata Naruto, ia masih membekap Kushina.

Kushina yang merontah dari bekapan Naruto langsung masuk ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Memang apa bagusnya Samurai itu" ucap Kushina ketus

"Tentu saja! Dia sangat cocok dengan affinitasku!"

"Affinitasmu ?"

"Ya. Lagi pula, aku kan Mikoto Uchiha, bangsawan pengguna pedang terkuat" ujar Mikoto dengan bangga.

"Cih.." Kushina benci dengan hal itu

Mikoto hanya tersenyum tenang. Lalu, ia melihat Naduto.

"Dan siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto Uzumaki??. Ahahhaa.. Bahkan kau mengizinkan nama belakang bagsawan mu digunakan oleh Servant mu ini" ucap Mikoto lagi-lagi merendahkan mereka berdua.

"Hey!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Ia mengibaskan rambut hitam pekatnya dan pergi. Samurai itu pun mengikutinya dan saat berpas-pasan dengan Naruto, Samurai yang bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum kecil. Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah Mikoto yang pergi tak terlihat lagi, Kushina memegang tinjunya dengan geram.

"Ooh, perempuan itu membuatku naik darah! Dia pikir servantnya lebih hebat dari punya ku" ucap Kushina

"Tenanglah, dia kan hanya pamer." ucap Naruto

"Cih..jika saja kau tidak membekap ku, pasti akan ku buat wanita itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi" ucap Kushina

"Maaf...tapi aku belum ingin orang-orang mengetahui siapa aku" ucap Naruto

"Lain kali, jika ada orang yang menyelah mu, kau tidak boleh diam begitu saja" Jelas Kushina masih kesal..

"Baik, baik. Dari pada itu, dia memanggilmu 'Kushina Si Habanero', tapi Habanero untuk apa? Nama panggilanmu?"

"Tentu bukan! Namaku Kushina Uzumaki! Habanero hanya nama sanggahan."

"Tapi kenapa kau di-,.." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Sejenak ia tersenyum

"begitu ya..itu pasti karena rambut mu, kan" ucap Naruto

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Jawab Kushina dengan tidak enak.

"Rambut mu Indah" puji Naruto, wajah Kushina memerah. Ia menjadi salah tingkah

Tangan Kushina tanpa masalah melayang. Naruto langsung reflek menghindarinya.

"Kembali kau!"

"Jangan Pukul aku tahu!"

Aula Makan Akademi adalah yang terpanjang dan terletak di tengah bangunan. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga meja panjang yang sangat panjang yang menghubungkan orang yang makan di sana. Paling tidak ratusan orang bisa muat untuk makan di situ. Meja untuk Kushina dan murid tahun kedua adalah di tengah.

Tampaknya para murid di sini bisa di idntifikasi dengan warna pakaian mereka. Dilihat dari pintu masuk, Semua yang duduk di sebelah kiri tampak lebih tua dengan pakaian berwarna ungu, Tahun ketiga.

Murid yang duduk di paling kanan mengenakan pakaian berwarna coklat, Tahun pertama.

Setiap Penyihir di sekolah, murid, dan guru, berkumpul disini untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam.

Di tingkat atas, Naruto bisa melihat para guru sedang asik mengobrol. Semua meja dihias dengan sangat indah.

Lilin yang banyak, Banyak bunga, keranjang penuh dengan buah…

Naruto takjub akan keindahan di aula ruang makan. Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dengan bangga dan mulai menjelaskan. Matanya memiliki sorot kenakalan.

"Akademi Leviantan tidak hanya mengajarkan sihir."

"Hampir semua penyihir adalah bangsawan. Sang bangsawan mendapatkan kebangsawanan tersebut dengan cara menggunakan sihir merupakan sebuah fondasi utama dari semua pelajaran yang kami terima sebagai bangsawan. Lalu, aula ruang makan kami pun harus sesuai dengan status bangsawan kami."

"Begitu ya.." ucap Naruto sambil menarik kursi untuk Kushina.

"Terima Kasih" ucap Kushina

Naruto pun berdiri dibelakang Kushina. Ia bertingkah layaknya sang bodyguard Kushina.

Kushina melirik kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berdiri ??" tanya Kushina.

"Kau menjelaskan tempat ini untuk bangsawan, kan. Tidak sopan rasanya jika orang asing seperti ku duduk bersamaan dengan para bangsawan" jelas Naruto.

"Tapi, hal itu berbeda untuk mu. Lebih baik kau duduk disamping ku dan kita makan bersama" ajak Kushina.

"Tidak perlu.. Aku akan makan diluar saja" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" Kushina pun memasang wajah kecewanya pada Naruto

*

*

Kelas di Akademi sama dengan Kelas yang ada di universitas. Dan seperti yang lain, semuanya terbuat dari batu. Guru yang mengajar terletak di tingkat yang paling bawah dan lantainya bertingkat seperti tangga. Saat Naruto dan Kushina masuk, Semua murid langsung menatap mereka. Dan mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mikoto ada disana, sedang dikerubuti oleh para lelaki. Servant di kelas itu sangat beragam.

Servant Samurai Mikoto sedang bersender dengan mata terpejam. Ada juga murid yang memiliki burung hantu yang tidur di bahunya. Di jendela, seekor ular besar masuk ke dalam kelas. Seorang anak bersiul dan kepala ular tersebut menaikkan kepalanya. Ada juga yang punya elang dan kucing.

"Monster apa itu yang punya mata aneh?" tanya Naruto

"Seekor Bugbear." jawab Kushina.

"Yang seperti gurita itu?" tanya lagi Naruti

"Seekor Skua." jawab Kushina langsung duduk dibangku nya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, ia lebih memilih duduk bersender didinding dari pada harus berdiri.

Pintu terbuka, Seorang guru pun masuk.

Ia adalah wanita seksi yang memakai jubah ungu yang berkembang dan memakai topi. Wajahnya juga menandakan ia seoang yang bersahabat.

'Anko-Sensei' batin Naruto.

Wanita tersebut melihat sekeliling dan bebicara dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Baik semua. Nampaknya Pemanggilan Servant di musim semi berjalan dengan sukses. Aku, Anko Mitarashi, selalu terhibur akan Servant baru yang muncul di tiap musim semi."

Anko melirik ke arah Kushina dan Naruto.

"Hmm… kau memanggil Servant yang agak aneh, nona Kushina," ucapnya saat ia melihat Naruto. Komentar itu sebenarnya tanpa maksud apapun, namun seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kushina si Habanero! Jangan mengambil orang biasa dari jalan secara tiba-tiba hanya karena kau tak bisa memanggil apapun!"

Rambut Kushina yang panjang terkibas saat ia berdiri. Ia meninggikan suaranya yang manis karena marah.

"Tidak! Aku melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan perintah! Yang muncul memang dia!, dan aku tidak menyesali itu"

"Jangan bohong! Aku bertaruh kau tak bisa menggunakan sihir 'pemanggil servant' secara benar, kan?"

Semuanya tertawa kecil.

"Cih..kau tidak tau apa pun" ucap Kushina

Kushina memukul mejanya dengan tinjunya tanda protes.

"Nona Kushina, tuan Minato. Tolong hentikan argument yang tidak berguna ini."

Kushina tampaknya sangat kesal. Semua usaha perlawanan yang ia tunjukkan tadi langsung menghilang.

Anko melihat sekeliling dengan ekspresi yang keras.

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

Anko menggerakkan tangannya. Beberapa batu kecil muncul di atas mejanya.

"Element ku dalah tanah. Tahun ini, aku akan mengajarkan kalian semua tentang sihir dari elemen tanah. Kau tahu empat element utama, Tuan Minato?"

"Ya, Anko-Sensei. Mereka adalah Api, Air, tanah dan Angin."

Anko mangangguk.

"Dan juga tambahan dengan element yang hilang 'petir', mereka merupakan lima element. Setelah semuanya tahu, dari lima element tersebut, tanah merupakan element dengan peran terpenting. Bukan karena afinitasku adalah tanah dan juga bukan karena dari referensi sendiri."

"Sihir tanah sangat penting untuk pembentukan segala sesuatu. Jika bukan karena sihir tanah, kita takkan bisa membuat dan membentuk bahan-bahan yang berguna. Mendirikan bangunan dari batu dan juga memetik hasil bumi juga akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Karena itulah, sihir tanah diperlukan dalam kehidupan kita."

"Baik, semua, tolong ingat sihir dasar tanah yang bernama 'transmutasi'. Mungkin beberapa sudah mempelajarinya di tahun pertama, jadi mari kita mengulang sebentar."

Anko memalingkan wajahnya kepada batu kecil tersebut. Lalu ia membacakan mantra sihir, dan perlahan batu kecil tersebut mulai bersinar.

Saat cahaya itu redup, batu tersebut telah berubah menjadi unsur yang bersinar.

"Wow.. Emas" ucap Naruto kagum

"Menakjubkan bukan." ucap Kushina pada Naruto..

"huh?"

"Para penyihir yang bisa menggabungkan dua sihir tadi disebut penyihir garis. Anko-Sensei, dapat mengabungkan tanah-tanah-api, sehingga disebut penyihir segitiga." jelas Kushina.

"Kekkei genkai , kah" ucap Naruto

"Kekkei Genkai??, apa itu?? " tanya Kushina.

"Didunia kami, shinobi yang bisa menguasai lebih dari satu elemen dapat menciptakan element baru dengan menggabungkan beberapa element menjadi satu, itu yang disebut Kekkei Genkai." jelas Naruto.

"Wow... Itu sama dengan kami para penyihir" ucap Kushina.

Anko mengetahui mereka sedang berbicara.

"Nona Kushina"

"Y-Ya?"

"Tolong jangan berbicara di jam pelajaran."

"Maaf…"

"Karena kau punya waktu untuk berbicara, mungkin aku bisa memintamu untuk mendemonstrasikannya untuk ku?"

"eh? Aku?" ucap Kushina kaget

"Ya. Coba ubah batu-batu kecil ini menjadi unsur yang kau suka."

Kushina tidak berdiri. Dia masih tetap duduk dengan raut muka serba salah.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberi tahu mu satu jutsu element tanah ku.." bisik Naruto..

"Nona Kushina, Ada masalah?"

Anko memanggilnya lagi, namun Mikoto mengangkat tangannya untuk bicara. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"um…"

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik jika kau tidak membiarkannya melakukannya…"

"Mengapa?"

"Itu sangat berbahaya," Jawab Mikoto cepat. Semua murid mengangguk setuju.

"Berbahaya? Kok bisa?"

"Ini kali pertama kau mengajar Kushina, kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku dengar ia pekerja keras. Nah, Nona Kushina. Jangan takut. Coba saja. Takkan terjadi apapun walaupun kau melakukan kesalahan."

"Jangan Kushina!" teriak Mikoto. Wajahnya pucat.

Tapi dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi, Kushina berdiri.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Dengan ekspresi gugup, ia berjalan ke depan kelas dengan cepat.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

Anko berdiri di samping Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Nona Kushina, Kau harus memvisualisasikan metal yang ingin kau transmutasikan."

Kushina mengangguk dengan lucu. Ia mulai dengan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

Semua murid yang duduk tiba-tiba sembunyi di bawah kursi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Sambil menutup matanya, Kushina dengan percaya diri mengatakan sesuatu.

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

 _Blaarrr_

Lalu, tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah muncul sebuah tembok besar dan tebal tepat didepannya.

Kushina takjub dengan hal itu, tidak hanya Kushina. Anko serta murid-murid yang lain juga terpukau.

"Menakjubkan" ucap Anko tersenyum.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.. " ucap Mikoto.

"Sejak kapan dia bisa melakukannya tanpa melakukan kesalahan" sambung Minato.

Naruto juga ikut senang saat orang yang mengejek Kushina sebelumnya terpukau kagum.

" **Cih.. Kau memang menggelikan, Naruto** " ucap Kurama.

"Apa kau baru saja bangun dari tidur mu itu" ucap Kurama.

" **Aku juga ingin melihat wanita yang mirip Kushina itu** " jawab Kurama.

"Hahaha.. Kau mengingat Kaa-san ku?? " tanya Naruto tertawa geli.

" **Tentu saja bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan Jichuriki kedua ku** " ucap Kurama.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Dia bukan Kaa-san ku. Hanya wujudnya saja yang mirip" ujar Naruto.

" **Heehh.. Tapi kau tampak senang terikat kontrak dengannya** " ucap Kurama.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kan" ujar Naruto.

" **Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja, dengan begitu kontrak akan terputus, kan** " usul Kurama.

"Dasar !!, ternyata kau masih mempunyai sisi yang sadis juga ternyata" ucap Naruto.

" **Aku hanya bercanda** " ujar Kurama tertawa girang.

"Khee... Dasar Kurama" Naruto pun tertawa kecil sambil memandangi Kushina yang tampak sangat senang dengan hasil yang ia buat.

 _To be continue..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and Kushina Monogatari**

 _Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang yang terpanggil ke dunia pararel akibat kesalah dari wanita yang mirip seperti ibunya. harinya yang damai hancur karena dia harus menjadi servant dari Kushina Uzumaki yang berasal dari dunia parael itu. bagaimanakah cara dirinya mencari jalan untuk pulang ??, adakah caranya memutuskan ikatan itu...??. hanya takdir yang menentukan..._

 **Pairing**

 _Naruto U. x..._

 **Genre**

 _Adventure, Fantasy, Superpower_

 **Rating**

 _M_

 **Chapter 3 :** Shinobi

Jiraiya, guru yang telah mengabdikan dirinya 20 tahun hidupnya untuk Akademi Levuantan.

Nama lainnya adalah Jiraiya sang petapa yang dapat mengendalikan element alam.

Sejak Pemanggilan Servant musim semi beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mulai memperhatikan pemuda yang telah dipanggil Kushina. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat didalam diri pemuda itu

Perpustakaan Akademi Leviantan berada di menara yang sama dengan ruang makan.

Jiraya sedang berada di bagian "perpustakaan Fenrir", yang hanya boleh dimasuki para guru.

Rak buku yang biasa, yang bisa diakses para murid, tak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskannya

Dia melayang ke rak yang tak terjangkau lalu secara intensif mencari-cari sebuah buku. Usahanya terjawab saat judul buku tersebut terlihat olehnya. Buku itu merupakan sebuah teks tua yang memegang deskripsi tentang Servant

Perhatiannya terpusat pada suatu paragraf tertentu dalam buku tersebut, dimana matanya dibuka lebar-lebar seiring dengan diteruskannya kalimat demi kalimat, yang dilakukannya dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Saat membalik ke halaman selanjutnya, ia melihat sebuah foto yang tak asing dimatanya.

Dia terlompat dalam keterkejutannya. Pada detik itu, konsentrasi yang dibutuhkannya agar tetap melayang hilang dan dia hampir terjerembab ke lantai

Dengan mengapit buku di lengannya, ia segera turun ke lantai dan lari keluar perpustakaan

Tujuannya adalah Kantor Kepala Sekolah

Kantor sang kepsek terletak di lantai tertinggi menara. Hashirama Senju, Kepsek yang sedang menjabat, sedang duduk dengan siku di meja yang elegan, terlihat membusuk kebosanan.

Sambil memetik keluar rambut hidungnya, ia memperhatikan seorang wanita pirang sedang menulis sesuatu didepannya. Perlahan ia membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan pipa rokok dengan perlahan.

Pipa rokok melayang di udara dan mendarat di tangan wanita pirang itu.

Hashirama menggerutu. "Apakah mengambil kesenangan orang adalah sesuatu hal yang lucu? Nona Tsunade"

"Mengatur kesehatanmu adalah salah satu tugasku, Tuan Hashirama"

Pintu terbuka dengan terbanting dan Jiraiya bergegas masuk.

"Hashirama-sama"

"Ada apa?"

"sa-sa-sa-ya punya berita besar!"

"Tidak ada itu yang namanya berita besar. Semuanya hanyalah kumpulan kejadian-kejadian kecil." ucap Hashirama

"Ha-ha-harap lihat ini!"

Jiraiya menyerahkan buku yang telah dibacanya kepada Hashirama.

"Ini adalah buku Para Servant? Apakah kau masih menggali literatur lama seperti ini? Jika kau punya waktu untuk itu, kenapa kau tak memikirkan cara-cara yang lebih baik untuk mengumpulkan uang sekolah dari para bangsawan" ucap Hasirama.

"Ini penting Hashirama-sama" ucap Jiraiya

"Baiklah.. Baiklah... Jadi, ada apa dengan buku ini?" tanya Hashirama

"Lihat juga yang ini!"

Jiraiya lalu memberikan Sketsa wajah Naruto.

Pada saat dia melihatnya, ekspresi Hashirama berubah seketika. Seberkas cahaya nampak di matanya.

"Nona Tsunade, permisi, apa kau bisa keluar?"

Tsunade bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Hashirama baru berbicara saat yakin dia telah benar-benar di luar.

"Jelaskan ini padaku secara terperinci, Tuan Jiraiya"

*

*

Kushina dan Naruto menuju Aula makan untuk makan siang. Selama di jalan, Kushina terus membicarakan hal menakjubkan yang ia buat tadi.

"Ahaha.. Itu hebat" ucap Naruto.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang hebat Naruto.. Itu tadi sangat menakjubkan" ujar Kushina.

"Untuk saat ini kau hanya bisa membuat satu jutsu dengan tingkatan rendah. Karena jika kau langsung menggunakan tingkatan tinggi, mau masih belum sanggup" jelas Naruto.

"Unm.. Aku mengerti" angguk Kushina senang.

Mereka pun tiba di Aula makan, Naruto menarik kursi Untuk Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan diluar.. Jika selesai langsung saja keluar" ujar Naruto.

"Kau tidak makan bersama ku?? " tanya Kushina

"Tidak.. Aku akan mencari makanan di luar" ujar Naruto

"Ini.. Kau tidak punya uang, kan" ujar Kushina.

"Terima Kasih " ujar Naruto menerima uang itu dari Kushina.

Setelah itu langsung saja Naruto pergi keluar mencari makanan yang bisa ia beli.

"Haa, lapar nih...tapi dimana toko makanan ya" ujar Naruto.

Seorang penyihir berdiri. Dia berambut putih dengan kulit sedikit hitam, Teman-temannya sedang bercanda melepas tawa dan kegembiraan kepadanya.

"Jadi, Omoi Kau dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Siapa Cintamu, Omoi?"

Nampaknya sang penyihir nan bangga itu dipanggil Omoi. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat telunjuk ke bibir.

"Dengan siapa? Aku tak memberikan satu wanitapun perlakuan khusus. Kau tahu, Sebuah mawar merekah untuk kesenangan semuanya."

'Eh..itu Omoi dari Kumogakure, kan' batin Naruto menatapnya. Tepat saat itu, sesuatu jatuh dari kantong Omoi. Sebuah botol gelas kecil dengan cairan ungu terkocok didalamnya.

Ia pun berisiatif, Naruto mengatakan dia menjatuhkan sesuatu.

"Oi, kau menjatuhkan botol ini dari kantongmu." panggil Naruto

Tapi Omoi tak menoleh.Dia mengacuhkan Naruto!

"Kukatakan, kau jatuhkan sesuatu, playboy." teriak sekali lagi Naruto.

Ditaruhnya botol di meja.

Omoi menatap Naruto penuh rasa jijik dan mendorong botol menjauh.

"ini bukan punyaku. Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

Teman-teman Omoi kemudian menyadari dari mana botol itu dan menyebabkan keributan.

"Oh?, parfum itu, punya Yamanaka, kan?"

"Yep! Warna ungu itu adalah parfum yang hanya diracik Himeri untuk dirinya!"

"Tidak, Tunggu, dengarkan. Kukatakan ini untuk kebaikan dirinya, tapi..."

Saat Omoi hendak berkata lebih banyak, seorang gadis, yang memakai pakaian berwarna coklat dan sedang duduk di meja di belakang mereka, bangkit dan menuju kursi Omoi.

Dia seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna chestnut. Berdasarkan warna pakaiannya, dia merupakan siswa tahun pertama.

"Omoi-sama..."

"T.. Tunggu.. Aku bisa jelaskan" ucap Omoi

Dan dengan itu, dia mulai menangis tak terkendali dan gadis bernama Katie menampar wajah Omoi sekeras-kerasnya.

"Parfum yang kau jatuhkan dari kantongmu lebih dari cukup sebagai bukti! Selamat tinggal!"

Omoi mengelus pipinya.

Pada titik ini, seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang bergulung-gulung bangkit dari kursi nun jauh di belakang. Naruto mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang berdebat dengan Kushina saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini.

Dengan ekspresi sangar, dia menghampiri Omoi dengan langkah cepat yang berbunyi.

"Himeri-chan. Ini hanya salah paham, Yang kulakukan hanyalah bersamanya untuk perjalanan juah ke Hutan La Rochelle..."kata Omoi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. sementara dia berpura-pura untuk tetap tenang, setetes keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahinya.

"Tepat seperti pikiranku! Kau sedang mengincar anak tahun pertama itu kan?

"Ayolah, Himeri-chan nan harum. Jangan peras muka mawarmu dalam kemarahan seperti itu. Itu hanya membuatku bertambah sedih tiap kali ku melihatnya!"

Himeri menggenggam sebotol anggur di meja dan menuangkan isinya perlahan-lahan ke atas kepala Omoi.

Lalu...

"Kau pendusta!"

Dia berteriak dan mengamuk.

Aula hening sejenak.

Omoi menambil saputangan dan mengelap mukanya pelan-pelan. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berbicara dengan dramatisnya.

"Sepertinya mereka tak mengerti ari dari kehadiran sekuntum mawar."

Naruto yang tidak punya urusan lavu mulai menjauh. Tetapi, Omoi menyuruhnya berhenti

"Berhenti disitu."

"Ada apa sekarang." tanya Naruto melihat Omoi

Omoi memutar tubuhnya lalu duduk dengan kaki kanan diatas kaki kiri dan tangan di dagunya. Itu membuat pening Naruti yang melihat adegan yang sungguh arogan di tiap geraknya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini' batin Naruto

"Karena tindakanmu yang mengambil botol parfum tanpa pikir panjang, reputasi dua wanita telah rusak. Bagaimana tanggung jawabmu?"

Naruto membalas dengan nada sinis

"Hoiy, lihat siapa yang mendua disini."

Teman-teman Omoi meledak dalam tawa.

"Itu benar Omoi! semuanya salahmu!"

Wajah Omoi merah padam seketika.

"Dengarkan, pesuruh. Saat kau taruh botol parfum di meja, ku berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa kan? Memangnya salah kalau kau sedikit mengerti dan berlalu dengan itu?" ujar Omoi

"Apapun itu, sikapmu yang mendua pasti tersingkap juga, satu lagi, aku bukan seorang pesuruh." balas Naruto

"Hmph... Ah, kau..."

Omoi mendengus, seakan merendahkan Naruto.

"Kau pasti si jelata yang dipanggil oleh "Kushina si Habanero" itu. Mengharapkan sikap ningrat dari seorang jelata sepenuhnya salahku. Silahkan pergi."

Mendengarkan Kushina direndahkan oleh orang membuat hatinya panas, tidak seperti biasa nya. Kali ini Naruto angkat bicara.

"Tutup mulut orang aneh, kau tidak punya hak berkata seperti itu"

Mata Omoi menyempit.

"Sepertinya kau tak tahu etika memanggil seorang ningrat."

"Sayang sekali, aku datang dari dunia dimana tiada orang semacam bangsawan."

"Baiklah. Kau kan kuberi pelajaran tentang hormat. Sebuah cara sempurna melepas stres."

Omoi bangkit

"Luar biasa."

Alasan tadi Itu lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan untuk berkelahi.

"Disinikah?" kata Naruto

Omoi membuang muka.

"hoo..Kabur?" tanya Naruto

"Jangan salah, aku tak bisa menodai meja makan para ningrat dengan darah seorang jelata kan? Aku akan menunggu di Vestri Court" ujar Omoi

Terlihat bersemangat, teman-teman Omoi bangkit dan mengikutinya pergi.

Namun Satu orang tinggal, mungkin agar yakin Naruto tak melarikan diri.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kushina lari menuju Naruto dari belakang

"Hentikan ini..apa yang kalian lakukan" ucap Kushina

"Yo..."

"ayo kita pulang, Naruto"

"ehhh...Tapi dia itu benar-benar mengusikku..." ucap Naruto berkata acuh tak acuh

"Aku takan melepaskan orang yang sudah menantang ku, Kushina si Habanero" ucap Omoi dengan wajah liciknya

"Cih...diam kau cowok playboy"

Kushina menatap tajam Omoi

"Dengar! Aku akan menghancurkan manusia jelata itu didepan mata mu" ucap Omoi meremehkan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarkan hal itu.

"ini sudah kedua kali ya kau membuat ku menunggu, cepat tunjukan dimana Vestri Court itu"

Teman Omoi yang dari tadi menonton Kushiba dan Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Kesini, Orang biasa."

"Naruto..." ujar Kushina

"Dengar.. Aku tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengejek gadis dengan panggilan yang tidak menyenangkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membunuhnya" ujar Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum senang mendengarkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, cepat selesai kan" ujar Kushina mengizinkan Naruto.

"Hmm.. "

*

*

Vestri Court merupakan taman pusat diantara Menara elemen api dan angin. Terletak di barat membuat Court ini tak menerima banyak sinar matahari, bahkan saat tengah hari, tapi merupakan tempat sempurna untuk duel.

Tepat saat ini...Tempat ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang telah mendengar desas-desus.

"Tuan-tuan! Ini adalah duel!"

Omoi mengangkat mawar buatan-nya tinggi-tinggi, yang disambut sorakan hadirin.

"Saya, Omoi, akan berduel melawan Servant Kushina"

Naruto dan Omoi berdiri di tengah court, saling memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"Satu, aku salut karena kau datang dan tidak kabur!" Omoi menyambutnya dengan suara yang seolah bernyanyi, sambil memutar-mutar mawarnya.

"apa-apaan itu" guman Naruto geli melihat tingkah Omoi.

"Baiklah, Ayo mulai," kata Omoi.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan segan-segan melawan bangsawan seperti mu" ucap Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang

Omoi mengamati Naruto dengan senyum liciknya dan menjentikkan mawarnya.

satu kelopak melayang ke bawah bagaikan menari di udara...

dan menjelma menjadi Sebentuk Baju besi dari Ksatria wanita,

Tingginya kira-kira sama dengan orang biasa, namun tampaknya terbuat dari logam keras tertentu. Dibawah sinar matahari, kulitnya tampak mengkilat.

Ia berdiri menghadang jalan Naruto.

"hm ?? Apa ini!" ucap Naruto

"Aku penyihir, maka aku bertarung dengan sihir. Tentu kau tak keberatan bukan?"

"begitu, ya" ucap Naruto

"Kurasa aku lupa memberitahukannya. Nama rune ku adalah "sang perunggu." Omoi sang Perunggu. Sehingga, golem perungguku "Valkyrie" akan menjadi lawanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Golem berbentuk ksatria maju menuju Saito.

Kepalan tangan kanannya meninju keras kearah Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto bisa menangkisnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

 _Brakkk_

Walau pun begitu, Naruto sedikit tercampak kebelakang.

"Lumayan juga" ucap Omoi.

"Apanya yang lumayan??, aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit" ujar Naruto membalikan posisinya santai.

"Cih... Sombong sekali kau manusia jelata" ucap Omoi kesal Golem milik Omoi pun kembali melesat kearah Naruto.

"Khhh... Ini benar-benar geli. " ucap Naruto.

"Hoiy.. Kushina-Ojousama, lihat dan pelajari ini apa yang ku lakukan ini.. " ucap Naruto

*

*

Mari mengubah lokasi untuk sementara dan kembali ke kantor Kepsek.

Jiraiya sedang berbusa-busa menerangkan sehalanya kepada Hashirama tentang pemuda biasa yang dipanggil Kushina saat Pemanggilan Servant…

"sketsa anak ini ada dibuku ini, apa maksudnya" Hashirama memeriksa dengan seksama wajah Naruto.

"Ya! Disini disimpulkan dia adalah Manusia kuat yang berasal dari dimensi lain. dimasa lalu ia dikenal sebagai servant legendaris"

"Jadi kesimpulanmu?"

"Anak itu adalah orang ini, tidak salah lagi" Jiraiya bangkit.

"Hrm…wajah mereka memang mirip, apa itu bukan hanya kebetulan"

"Apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Namun, mungkin terlalu dini untuk mengklaim langsung."

"Benar juga."

Hashirama memukul-mukul meja dengan jari-jarinya.

Ada ketokan di pintu.

"Siapa?"

Dari sebelah terdengar suara Tsunade

"Aku, Hashirama-sama"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ada murid yang berduel di Vestri Courts, menyebabkan keributan dimana-mana, Beberapa guru kesana dan mencoba menghentikannya, tapi dimentahkan jumlah murid yang banyak."

"Astaga, tiada lagi yang lebih buruk selain ningrat dengan waktu luang yang terlalu banyak. Jadi, siapa yang terlibat?"

"Salah satunya Omoi no kumo "

"Ah, si anak idiot dari Kumo. Pengejar rok pasti mengalir dalam darah keluarganya, bapaknya juga playboy. Tidak heran anak ini tahu semua perempuan di sekolah. Lawannya?" tanya Hashirama

"Bukan penyihir. Saya diberitahu lawannya Servant Nona Kushina."

Hashirama dan Jiraiya saling bertukar pandangan.

"Para guru meminta "Bell of Sleep" untuk menghentikan duel."

Mata Hashirama berkilat seperti elang.

"Tidak masuk akal, masa artifact penting seperti itu digunakan untuk menghentikan duel yang kekanaka-kanakan ini. Biarkan saja."

"Siap!" Langkah Tsunade menghilang diantara lorong-lorong

Jiraiya menelan ludah lalu menoleh pada Hashirama.

"Hashirama-sama"

"Hrm."

Hashirama mengambil sebuah cermin besar di dinding dan mulai menampilkan situasi Vestri Courts.

*

*

Golem Omoi melesat cepat kearah Naruto, tetapi baginya golem itu sangat lambat.

Golem itu kembali mengayunkan pukulan keras kearah Naruto.

Tak mau kalah, Naruto juga mengayunkan sebuah pukulan pada golem itu.

"Kau akan mati bodoh" ucap Omoi..

"Haa.. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya"

Blarrrr

Kedua pukulan itu berlaga. hasilnya jelas, pukulan Naruto menghancurkan tangan golem itu dan membuatnya langsung tumbang

Semua yang berada disitu terkejut melihat hal itu.

"I.. Itu keren" ucap Kushina melihat Naruto menghancurkan golem itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Dasar..Kaleng bodoh." ucap Naruto

Melihat Golemnya dihancurkan dengan mudah bagaikan bagaikan tanah liat, Omoi menggumam desahan sakit.

Naruto pun perlahan berjalan kearah Omoi, tatapan tajam matanya membuat Omoi panik, Omoi pun mengayunkan mawarnya secara liar. Kelopak menari dan enam golem baru dimunculkan.

Dengan ini, enam golem ia keluarkan.Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa seorang jelata akan menjadi tandingannya, bahkan satu sekali pun.

Para golem mengepung Naruto dan menyerang bersamaan.

Dan pada saat dia tampaknya sudah kena.

 **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

 _Blarrrrr_

Beriringan dengan suara itu, api panas yang besar muncul dan melelehkan 5 golem dengan mudah.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuat semua orang yang disitu berfikir "kekuatan super macam apa itu"

Golem yang tersisa segera mundur untuk melindungi Omoi.

 **Rasengan**.

 _Blarrrr_

Tiba-tiba dari atas Naruto muncul dan menghancurkan kembali satu golem yang tersisa.

"Hiii!!" Omoi tampak ketakutan

Sebuah tendangan ke muka mengirim Omoi berguling-guling ke tanah.

"Ughh" Omoi meringis kesakitan.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Naruto.

Omoi menggeleng-gellengkan kepalanya ketakutan. Semangatnya untuk bertarung sudah menghilang.

Dan dengan suara yang berat dan lemah, dia berkata,

"Aku menyerah."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan pergi menjauh.

Didengarnya kerumunan mendukungnya dengan "Wah, luar biasa Servant itu!" atau "ya ampun, Omoi kalah!"

Dari jauh, Kushina berlari kearah Naruto.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum senang "ayo kita kembali" ucapnya

Hashirama dan Jiraiya telah selesai menyaksikan seluruh kejadian melalui "Cermin Penglihatan Jauh". Mereka saling bertukar pandang

"Hashirama-sama"

"Hrm."

"Orang biasa itu akhirnya menang…"

"Hrm."

"Omoi hanyalah penyihir titik tingkat satu, tapi tak seharusnya dia kalah oleh jelata biasa. Kecepatan yang luar biasa!, mengeluarkan api dan pukulan yang kuat. Tak pernah kulihat jelata seperti dia sebelumnya! Tidak diragukan lagi, dialah Shinobi"

"Hrmm..."

Jiraiya langsung mendesak Hashirama.

"Hashirama-sama. Kita harus melapor ke istana secepatnya dan bertanya untuk intruksi lebih lanjut…"

"Tidak perlu."

Hashirama mengangguk perlahan sembari memainkan sebuah pena.

"Tapi, Ini penemuan terbesar abad ini! Shinobi yang terlahir kembali di zaman modern!"

"Jiraiya. Shinobi bukanlah Servant biasa"

"Tepat sekali! Shinobi adalah servant yang dimiliki pendiri Akademi ini dimasa lalu"

"Benar. Shinobi adalah Servant yang digunakannya untuk perlindungan selama keadaan itu. Kekuatannya…"

Jiraiya berhenti disitu, terlihat luar biasa semangat.

"Ia bisa ,enghancurkan 1000 tentara sendirian! Katanya, penyihir biasa bukan tandingannya!"

"Jadi. Jiraiya-Sensei"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, tidak perlu bagi kita untuk menyerahkan Shinobi dan tuannya kepada orang-orang tolol di istana."

"O-oh, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf untuk melewatkan hal penting itu."

"Aku akan mengurus kasus ini sendiri. Jangan bilang hal ini pada orang lain, Jiraiya-Sensei."

"Y-Ya!Aku mengerti!"

Hashirama membuka jendela melihat keluar. Dia membuka pikirannya pada sejarah yang lampau.

 _To be Continue..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and Kushina Monogatari**

 _Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang yang terpanggil ke dunia pararel akibat kesalah dari wanita yang mirip seperti ibunya. harinya yang damai hancur karena dia harus menjadi servant dari Kushina Uzumaki yang berasal dari dunia parael itu. bagaimanakah cara dirinya mencari jalan untuk pulang ??, adakah caranya memutuskan ikatan itu...??. hanya takdir yang menentukan..._

 **Pairing**

 _Naruto U. x..._

 **Genre**

 _Adventure, Fantasy, Superpower_

 **Rating**

 _M_

 **Chapter 4** : _Kusanagi_

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Naruto memulai hidupnya sebagai Servant Kushina di Leviantan Academy. Jika ada yang bisa menerangkan apa itu hari biasa bagi Naruto, maka akan menjadi seperti ini.

Satu, seperti kebanyakan manusia dan hewan di Leviantan, dia bangun pagi. Tempat tidurnya, seperti biasa, Disofa.

Kedua, Begitu bangun, Kushina ganti pakaian. Dia memakai pakaian dalamnya sendiri, tapi menyuruh Naruto memakaikan seragamnya. Ini sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Dia kelihatan manja.

Dan yang terakhir, Dengan penampilannya yang menawan, Naruto sesak setiap kali melihat Kushina dengan pakaian dalamnya. Dalam pikirannya hanya lah. "Dia memiliki tubuh seperti Kaa-san ku, huaaa..aku melihat tubuh Kaa-san ku sendiri, betapa hinanya aku sebagai anak"

Mereka bilang kau akan biasa dengan cinta cantikmu dalam 3 hari, tapi sepertinya Naruto takkan terbiasa dengan Kushina dalam waktu dekat.

Mungkin karena Kushina memiliki bentuk fisik seperti Kaa-san nya Naruto, bukan cintanya.

Setelah memakai seragamnya, yang berupa jubah hitam, blus putih dan rok abu-abu yang dipleat. Kushina lalu mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kamar itu tak memiliki air terpasang, jadi Naruto memberitau jutsu Suiton miliknya pada Kushina. Dari pada ia harus ke mata air dan mengambil air untuk keperluan Kushina dalam ember.

Setelah sarapan, Naruto membersihkan kamar Kushina. Ini termasuk menyapu lantai dengan sapu dan mengelap meja serta jendela dengan lap.

Dan tentunya ada cucian nan nikmat. Dia membawa cucian ke bawah ke pancuran dan menggosoknya bersih dengan papan cuci.

Semua itu sebenarnya hanya dikerjakan oleh Bunshin Naruto. Dia tidak mau mengambil pusing tentang hal itu.

*

*

Suatu malam saat Naruto tidak bisa tidur, ia memutus kan keluar dari kamar untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar diluar. Tapi saat ia berjalan di lorong itu, ia melihat pintu kamar Mikoto terbuka.

Servant Mikoto yang merupakan Samurai keluar dari kamar itu, sejenak ia juga melihat dan mulai mendekat.

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamar tuan mu ??, bukankah kau bisa kembali kealam mu ??" tanya Naruto pada seorang samurai yang wajah nya mirip dengan sahabatnya.

"Tuan ku ingin bicara pada mu, dia menunggu mu dikamar" ucap Samurai yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ha?? Ada apa?? " tanya Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung" ujar Sasuke.

Dengan begitu Naruto langsung pergi beranjak ke kamar Mikoto.

Kamar tersebut gelap gulita, tidak ada lampu yang menyinari ruangan itu.

Suara Mikoto memerintah dari kegelapan

"Tutup pintunya."

Naruto pun menuruti Mikoto dan menutup pintunya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menunggu diluar.

"Selamat datang di kamarku." ucap Mikoto

"Tempat ini gelap sekali" ucap Naruto

Dia mendengar Mikoto menjentikkan jarinya. Dimulai degan yang terdekat dengannya, lampu menyala satu demi satu menuju ke Mikoto seperti lampu yang melayang di atas jalan.

Diterangi cahaya tipis, Mikoto duduk di tempat tidurnya, dengan pandangan khawatir di wajahnya.. dia memakai pakain dalam yang menarik, atau, hanya pakaian dalam yang tawar. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, disokong hanya oleh bra seksinya, buah dadanya berukuran raksasa pas untuk kulit putihnya yang mulus.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana. Datanglah padaku." goda Mikoto dengan suaranya yang paling halus. Sambil bergetar, Naruto menuju ke Mikoto yang tersenyum, semuanya terasa bagai mimpi.

"Duduklah." ucap Mikoto

Naruto pun duduk di sisinya sebagaimana diperintahkan. Pikirannya dipenuhi badan "hampir" telanjang milik Mikoto.

"A-Ada Apa ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada gugup. Mikoto hanya menatapnya sambil pelan-pelan menyibak rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Di bawah cahaya lampu yang agak muram, kulit putih Mikoto terlihat lembut nan indah.

Mikoto mendesah panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan, N-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n" ucap Mikoto dengan nada menggoda

"t..tunggu dulu..apa maksudnya ini" ucap Naruto yang berusaha menyingkirkan padangannya dari belahan di celah bra Mikoto yang sangat seksi…

"Nafsuku terbakar bagai jerami…Karena itu aku tiba-tiba memanggilmu kesini." ujar Mikoto.

Mikoto tiba-tiba meraih tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat sebelum mengelus melalui setiap jari, mengirimkan kejut melalui tulang belakangnya.

"aku mencintai mu dan menyayangi mu, Naruto-kun." ucap Mikoto

"K..kau pasti becandakan" Pikiran Naruto kusut. Dia pasti bercanda, Meski begitu, wajah Mikoto terlihat serius.

"Aksimu mengalahkan Omoi…begitu…Keren…seperti pahlawan dari legenda. Aku…Sejak aku melihatmu, aku telah jatuh cinta. Apa kau percaya?" ucap Mikoto

Naruto hanya duduk disana. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Mikoto memegang wajah Naruto dengan tangannya dan langsung mengarah bibirnya.

"mmmmmm..."

Naruto panik. Ciuman Mikoto terasa tak aneh, tapi penuh bara . Naruto tidak melawan ketika dibaringkan ke tempat tidur.

Tepat saat itu…. Seseorang menendangngnya pintunya hingga terbuka.

Dengan memakai piama tipisnya. Kushina berdiri dan menatap mereka berdua dari lorong.

Mikoto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kushina, namun Bibirnya tetap mengunci Naruto. Kushina dengan aura membunuhnya menuju ke Mikoto dan Naruto. Tangan Kushina bergerak lebih cepat dari mulutnya, Lebih mengesankan lagi, kakinya bergerak lebih cepat dari tangannya.

"MIKOTO!" Kushina berteriak ke arah Mikoto. Mikoto bersikap seakan baru menyadari kehadirannya, dan dengan perlahan melepaskan diri dari Naruto, sambil mengayunkan tangannya tak acuh.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat kami sedang sibuk saat ini, Kushina?"

"Uchiha! Kau pikir Servant siapa yang kau sentuh?"

Mata biru tua Kushina terbakar nyala amarah.

Mikoto mengangkat tangan di atas kepala. Terjepit, Naruto hanya bisa panik. Mikoto menciumnya lagi membuat Kushina luar biasa marah.

"Cinta adalah tujuan keluarga Uchiha. Itu adalah takdir yang membakar hingga ke dalam tubuh kami. Kau seharusnya tahu itu." Mikoto berucap, sementara Kushina gemetar karena amarah.

Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menariknya keluar, bahkan Kushina mendorong Mikoto dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Aww...apa kau pergi cepat?"

Mikoto dengan sedih memohon pada Naruto, dengan rambutnya tersebar pada punggungnya, dan matanya yang berkerlap-kerlip terlihat sakit dan berkaca-kaca.

"Itu taktiknya yang biasa! Jangan sampai dikibuli olehnya." kushina menarik tangan Naruto dan melangkah keluar.

*

*

Kembali ke kamarnya, dia menutup pintu dengan kesunyian yang mencekam, dan menghadap Naruto. Memaksakan menggigit bibirnya, dia mengirimkan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto.

"apa kau memang sengaja melakukan itu…" Suaranya bergetar. Tangan Kushina bergerak lebih cepat dari mulutnya, dan kakinya lebih cepat dari tangannya. Sepertinya suaranya bakal jadi lebih bergetar. Amarah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Servant nya mengatakan pada ku untuk menemui Mikoto" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan dekat dengannya" ucap Kushina. "Kau bisa kencan dengan siapapun yang kau pilih. Tapi, tak peduli bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak boleh kencan dengan wanita itu."

"Kenapa?? " tanya Naruto

"Satu, Uchiha adalah bangsan terukutuk, bangsawan itu memiliki sejarah yang kelam dan menjijikan."

"lalu kenapa dengan itu ??"

"Aku takkan membiarkan Mikoto burung seekor pun, begitu juga dengan mu. Aku akan mempermalukan leluhurku kalau itu terjadi." Dengan itu, Kushina menuangkan segelas air, dan meneguknya dalam satu tegukan.

"tapi, Leluhurmu tak ada hubungannnya denganku."

"Tentu saja mereka punya! Kau Servant ku kan?"

"Sekarang kau mengertikan, tidurlah. Besok adalah hari libur, kita akan belanja." ujar Kushina

Singkat cerita, hari sudah pagi, Mikoto bangun sebelum siang. Sekarang adalah hari Libur. Dia bangkit dan mulai berdandan, sementara pikirannya bersemangat berpikir bagaimana dia harus menaklukkan Naruto hari ini. Mikoto adalah seseorang yang memang dilahirkan sebagai pemburu.

Setelah beres, dia meninggalkan kamar dan mengetuk pintu Kushina. Dia menopangkan dagunya pada satu tangan, menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Naruto-kun akan membuka pintunya, dan aku akan langsung memeluk dan menciumnya" guman Mikoto. 'Oh...Apa ya yang akan dilakukan Kushina bila dia melihat itu' Pikir Mikoto tertawa mesum

Tapi, tidak jawaban setelah ketukannya. Dia mencoba membuka pintu tapi terkunci. Tanpa pikir dua kali, dia menggunakan mantra pelepas kuncian pada pintu Kushina, dan dihadiahi sebuah 'klik'. Sebenarnya, mantra pelepas kuncian dilarang di akademi, tapi Mikoto tak ambil pusing.

"Kehendak diatas segalanya" adalah aturan keluarganya.

Tapi kamar itu kosong. Keduanya tak ada.

Mikoto melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Tak berubah...kamar yang tawar."

Tas Kushina tak ada disana. Di tambah fakta bahwa Hari ini adalah hari libur, berarti mereka pergi keluar entah kemana.

Mikoto melihat keluar jendela dan melihat dua orang, siap pergi. mereka adalah Naruto dan kushina.

Wajahnya memerah marah saat Naruto menggendong Kushina dan langsung menghilang dalam sekejab.

"Apa? Menghilang?" gumam Mikoto kagum sekaligus kecewa.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, dia cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan kamar Mikoto.

*

*

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Kushina berjalan santai di jalan kota Levintan,

Setelah sampai dengan Hiraishin No Jutsu

Naruto dengan penasaran melihat sekelilingnya. Jalan batu cobble putih…rasanya seperti taman bermain disini. Dibandingkan dengan akademi, ada lebih banyak orang dengan kenampakan biasa disini. Di sisi jalan pedagang menjual buah dan daging.

Ada orang yang jalan santai dan ada pula yang berlari terburu-buru. Lelaki dan perempuan dari segala usia berjalan di jalan. Ini tak beda dengan dunia Naruto.

"Sedikit padat disini…" ucap Naruto

"Padat? Ini merupakan jalan yang lebar tahu." balas Kushina

"Hanya segini?. bahkan lebarnya kurang dari 5 meter. Dengan begitu banyak orang, setiap langkah terasa sempit. '

"Ini yang sudah paling lebar" ujar Kushina

Jalan-jalan dipenuhi toko-toko. Naruto, dengan penuh rasa kepenasaran, tak bisa melepaskan matanya. Saat dia melihat pada katak berbentuk aneh dalam botol di tikar pedagang.

"Bukankah mereka semua jelata?"

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak semua penyihir ningrat. Jika dengan alasan tertentu seorang ningrat keluar dari keluarganya, membuang nama keluarganya atas keinginannya sendiri, diturunkan statusnya menjadi tentara bayaran atau penjahat…" ujar Kushina.

"Hei.. Disini ada Kunai atau Shuriken?? " tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu?? " tanya Naruto.

"Yang seperti ini" tunjuk Naruto.

"mungkin di toko yang bernama Diamana took Blacksmith ada" ucap Kushina.

"Eh?? Serius?? " tanya Naruto

"Di sini. Mereka tak hanya menjual pedang, tapi juga seluruh senjata."

Kushina berjalan masuk jalan yang lebih sempit. Bau menyengat, dari kumpulan sampah dan yang kotor-kotor di lantai, menyerang hidung mereka.

"Benar-benar kotor disini." ucap Naruto

"Kubilang kan ningrat tak sering-sering kesini."

Pada persimpangan keempat, Kushina berhenti dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"ah..itu dia" Kushina melihat tanda perunggu dan berteriak gembira.

Sebuah tanda berbetuk pedang tergantung dibawahnya. Sepertinya inilah Toko persenjataan. Dinding dan raknya terisi senjata yang berantakan. Sebuah Baju besi nan detil menghiasi ruangan.

Seorang tua dalam 50-nya dan merokok dengan pipa memandang kushina curiga. hingga ia melihat pentagram pada kancing emasnya. Dia melepaskan pipanya.

"Hai putri! Putri bangsawan ku! Seluruh barangku disini asli dan harganya tepat! Tiada kejahatan disini!" ucapnya dengan aneh.

"Aku akan menjadi pelangganmu."

"Oh…itu agak aneh…seorang ningrat membeli sebuah pedang! Agak mengherankan."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Ya…pendeta mengayunkan tongkat suci, prajurit mengayunkan pedang, dan ningrat mengayunkan tongkat sihir. Bukankah itu aturannya?"

"Oh, bukan pedang, tapi benda ini" tunjuk Kushina memberikan Shuriken dan Kunai.

"Benda apa ini..??" tanya Pemilik toko itu.

"Shuriken dan Kunai" bukan Kushina yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?? " tanya pemilik toko itu.

"Aku adalah servant Kushina-Ojouusama" ujar Naruto. Kushina mengangguk.

Sang penjaga toko berkata seakan dia baru saja memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau di Pikir-pikir, sepertinya para ningrat mulai suka membolehkan pelayan mereka menggunakan senjata akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa dengan hal itu?? " tanya Kushina

"Sepertinya ada peningkatan pencurian di jalan kota Levintan akhir-akhir ini…"

"Pencurian?" tanya Kushina

"Ya. Beberapa pencuri penyihir yang memanggil dirinya "'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt," dan aku dengar dia mencuri banyak harta dari para ningrat. jadi mereka mempersenjatai pelayan mereka dengan pedang."

Kushina tak tertarik dengan pencuri dan fokus pada apa yang ia beli.

"Jadi apakah senjata ini ada?? " tanya Kushina.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat senjata ini, maaf.. Itu tidak ada di toko kami" ujar pemilik Toko.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan itu, dan ia melihat sebuah bilah pedang yang masih tersarung.

"Itu... Kusanagi, kan" tanya Naruto pada pemilik toko.

"Eh?? Yang itu??, ntah lah, aku tidak tau" ucap pemilik toko itu.

"Dari mana kau menemukan itu?? " tanya Naruto.

"Aku menemukannya saat dalam perjalan" ujar pemilik toko "tapi, Pedang ini tidak bisa dicabut oleh siapa pun dari sarungnya, sudah banya ksatria yang mencoba, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil" ujar pemilik toko itu.

"Kushina-ojousama, aku ingin beli pedang ini saja" ucap Naruto.

"Eh?? Untuk apa??, pedang ini tidak bisa digunakan, kan" ucap Kushina.

"Ini saja, tidak perlu kita mencari senjata yang lain" ucap Naruto.

Merasa tidak bisa menolak Naruto, jadi dia menanyai penjaga toko,

"Itu berapa?" tanya Kushina

"Eh…itu 100 koin saja."

"Bukannya itu kemurahan?"

"Untuk yang itu? Biar saja itu diambil murah." Dia mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh. "Ditoko ku juga itu tidak berguna" lanjutnya

Kushina memberikan 100 koni emas, Setelah menghitungnya dengan hati-hati, sang penjaga toko akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya!" kata sang penjaga toko sambil memberikan pedang itu.

Naruto mengangguk dan menerima pedang itu.

Seseorang menonton Kushina dan Naruto meninggalkan toko senjata

Mikoto melihat keduanya dari kejauhan, dan dengan gemas menggigit bibirnya.

"Kushina sih Habanero…mencoba menghangatkan hubungan mu dengan Naruto-kun dengan sebuah pedang, huh? Menyerang dengan hadiah cepat-cepat setelah tahu dia mangsaku? Apa-apaan itu? " Mikoto menginjak tanah, marah.

Mikoto menunggu hingga mereka sudah jauh, dan langsung berlari masuk toko senjata. Sang penjaga toko menatap Mikoto, sepertinya terkejut tak percaya.

"Wow…ningrat lain? Apa sih yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Hei bos disana…" Mikoto memainkan rambutnya, dan memasang senyum manis di bibirnya. Wajah sang penjaga toko berupah merah padam dibawah godaan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang dibeli ningrat tadi?"

"Sebuah pedang…dia membeli sebuah pedang."

"Oo…Jadi dia mendapatkannya sebuah pedang…pedang macam apa?"

"pedang yang tidak bisa digunakan"

"tidak bisa digunakan ? Mengapa?"

"Karena pedang itu tidak bisa lepas dari sarungnya"

Mikoto tertawa, tangannya di dagu. 'dia membelikan Naruto-kun pedang tidak berguna, menyedihkan sekali' batinnya tertawa.

"Uh…apa nona hendak membeli pedang juga?" Sang penjaga toko bergairah melihat body Mikoto.

"Hmm…Tunjukkan yang terbaik darimu."

Dia lalu masuk kedalam, menggosok tangannya dalam kegembiraan. Dia kembali, tentu saja, dengan pedang panjang.

"Ahh..sebuah pedang yang dibuat dengan luar biasa!"

"Kau punya pandangan yang bagus"

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja…Pedang ini dibuat alkemis terkenal Germania Lord Shupei. Ia bisa membelah melalui logam bagai mentega karena sihir disuntikkan kedalamnya! Lihat tanda disini?" Sang penjaga toko mengulang apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya.

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Berapa?"

Sang penjaga toko menginginkan lebih karena Mikoto terlihat lebih kaya,

"Untuk koin emas baru, 4500."

"Hmm…itu sangat berharga rupanya." Kata Mikoto masam.

"Yah…Pedang hebat perlu dibayar untuk kegunaannya, kan?"

Mikoto berpikir sebentar, lalu menggerakkan badannya pelan-pelan ke sang penjaga toko.

"Boss…Bukankah ini sedikit mahal?" Dielus di lehernya, sang penjaga toko tiba-tiba kehilangan napasnya. Nafsunya merebak di kepalanya.

"Uh…tapi pedang hebat…"

Mikoto duduk di counter, mengangkat betis kirinya,

"Bukankah harganya agak ketinggian?"

Dia pelan-pelan mengangkat kaki kirinya pada counter..

Sang penjaga toko tak bisa menahan matanya untuk memandang pahanya.

"I-itu benar, 4000 emas baru kalau begitu…"

Mikoto mengangkat pahanya lebih jauh sehingga dia hamper bisa melihat apa yang ada di antaranya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, 3000 juga bisalah…"

"Sepertinya mulai panas disini…" Mikoto mengacuhkannya, hanya membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Aku merasa benar-benar panas disini. Tolong bantu melepaskan kemejaku, aku mohon…" Dia melemparkan ekspresinya yang paling menggoda pada sang penjaga toko.

"Ah…salah,salah… harganya 2500!"

Mikoto melepaskan satu kancing, dan memandang penjaga toko.

"1800! 1800 jadilah!"

Sebuah kancing lain dilepas dan memperlihatkan belahannya Mikoto memandangnya lagi.

"Hey, 1600 sajalah!"

Mikoto menghentikan aksi kancingnya dan beralih pada roknya, mengangkatnya sedikit. Sang penjaga toko terlihat tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau 1000?" usulnya, dan pelan-pelan mengangkat roknya lebih tinggi. Sang penjaga terlihat ngos-ngosan dan siap meledak.

Kemudian Mikoto berhenti. Napas cepat penjaga toko berubah jadi desahan yang menyedihkan.

"Oh…ohhhhh…"

Mikoto meluruskan dirinya, dan menanyakan lagi.

"1000."

"Oh! 1000 bisa!"

Mikoto turun dari counter, cepat-cepat menulis cek, dan membantingnya ke counter.

"Terbeli!" Dia kemudian mengambil pedang itu dan meninggalkan toko, meninggalkan penjaga toko untuk menatap ceknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kemudian mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, dan memegang kepalanya.

"SIALAN! AKU JUAL DIA HANYA UNTUK 1000?!"

Dia lalu mengambil sebotol liquor dari kabinetnya.

"Ohh…aku dihabisi hari ini…"

 _To be Continue..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto and Kushina Monogatari**

 _Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang yang terpanggil ke dunia pararel akibat kesalah dari wanita yang mirip seperti ibunya. harinya yang damai hancur karena dia harus menjadi servant dari Kushina Uzumaki yang berasal dari dunia parael itu. bagaimanakah cara dirinya mencari jalan untuk pulang ??, adakah caranya memutuskan ikatan itu...??. hanya takdir yang menentukan..._

 **Pairing**

 _Naruto U. x..._

 **Genre**

 _Adventure, Fantasy, Superpower_

 **Rating**

 _M_

 **Chapter 5** : _Fouquet_

Di Levintan, ada pencuri penyihir bernama

"Crumbling Earth" yang membuat setiap bangsawan di negeri ini berada dalam ketakutan.

Saat Fouquet mendengar ada Bangsawan di utara yang memiliki mahkota bertahtakan permata, dia akan pergi kesana untuk mencurinya.

Saat Fouquet mendengar bangsawan di selatan memiliki sebuah tongkat yang dihadiahkan oleh raja sebagai harta keluarganya, dia mendobrak dinding untuk mencurinya.

Taktik Fouquet bermacam-macam, dari penyusupan tak terlacak sampai mendobrak langsung.

Jika Fouquet memutuskan untuk mendobrak masuk, sebuah golem tanah setinggi 30 meter akan digunakannya untuk menghancurkan penghalang. Hal itu membuatnya mampu secara terang-terangan mengambil barang incaranmya pada siang bolong.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat Fouquet dari dekat. Tidak yang tahu apakah dia lelaki atau perempuan.

Bulan besar menyinari dinding-dinding diluar lantai ke-5 akademi yang melindungi sebuah ruangan harta.

Rambut Fouquet yang hitam panjang berkibar karena diterpa angin. Fouquet berdiri tegak, menunjukkan dirinya sebagai orang yang telah menusukkan ketakutan pada seluruh bangsawan negeri ini.

"Aku takkan pergi meninggalkan harta itu apapun yang terjadi." ucap Fouquet

*

*

Sementara Fouquet memikirkan cara menghancurkan penghalangnya.

Saat ini Kushina dan Mikoto saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kushina berkacak pinggang.

"Apa maksud dari ini, Uchiha?" Kushina menatap lawannya.

Mikoto melihat Naruto

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku dapatkan apa yang Naruto-kun, jadi aku kesini untuk memberikan itu padanya."

"Ah, sia-sia saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan senjata untuk Servant ku. Benar kan Naruto?"

"E.. Eh"

"Pedang yang kuberikan lebih baguskan Naruto-kun"

Kushina dan Mikoto sama-sama ingin mendengarkan pilihan Naruto.

"A.. Aku tidak bisa memilih. Menolak pemberian seseorang itu bukan lah hal yang baik" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya.. "

"Baiklah. "

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sepertinya ini harus diselesaikan sekarang."

"Hmm…kau benar."

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar membencimu."

"aku juga membenci mu."

"jadi kita memiliki pikiran yang sama." Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya.

Kushina, juga mengangkat dagunya.

"Ayo berduel!" Mereka berteriak satu suara.

'H..hoiy…itu tak perlu…" Naruto terkejut. Keduanya saling menatap seolah tak mendengarnya.

"Tapi tentu saja, kita harus melakukannya dengan sihir!" Mikoto mengatakannya bersemangat.

Kushina tersenyum, dan mengangguk

"baiklah, aku tidak keberatan" ujar Kushina

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Oh, Kushina si Habanero. Kau yakin ingin bertarung denganku dalam duel sihir?" Mikoto mengejek.

Dengan percaya diri dia mengatakannya

"Tentu saja! Aku takkan kalah darimu!"

Sceen menuju ke Kushina, Mikoto dan Naruto, setelah memutuskan untuk berduel, mereka memasuki halaman belakang academy.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai." Kata Mikoto.

"Apa kalian benar-benar akan bertarung?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, kami akan bertarung." Jawab Kushina percaya diri.

"Bukankah itu sedikit…berbahaya? Lebih baik hentikan saja" bujuk Naruto

"Tidak bisa, kami harus melakukannya," kata Mikoto.

"Yap," Angguk Kushina.

Tetapi, tepat sebelum pertarungan di mulai. Tiba-tiba, Mikoto merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Dia menoleh. Dia tak bisa mempercayai matanya.

"Apa...apa-apaan ini?!" Mulutnya menganga. Apa yang dilihat adalah golem tanah raksasa yang menuju mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Mikoto dan Kushina berteriak.

Dengan reflek cepat Naruto langsung merepal Handseal.

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

 _Bllarrrrrr_

Didinding tebal berukuran 20 meter melindungi mereka dari pukulan golem besar itu.

Melihat kesempatan itu Naruto langsung menghampiri Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Kalian baik-baik saja" tanya Naruto.

"U.. Um... "

"Golem milik siapa itu" ucap Mikoto.

"Batu bergerak itu besar sekali. Dengar, tetap bersama ku jangan ada yang menjauh. Mengerti" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan memanggil Servant ku" ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak perlu, aku sendiri sudah cukup" ucap Naruto.

"Golem itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 30 meter, kau tidak mungkin melawannya sendiri" ucap Mikoto..

"Kau tidak tau apa pun tentang Naruto, Servant ku lebih kuat dari apa pun" ucap Kushina membanggakan Naruto.

"Cih...kau berlebihan Ojou-sama" ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Itu lah faktanya, selesaikan itu secepatnya Naruto" pintah Kushina.

"Sesuai keinginan mu" mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata katak dengan pigmen berwarna orange disekitar matanya.

 _Blarrrrrrr_

Dengan kecepatan diluar nalar Manusia, Naruto meluncur layaknya misil yang mengarah ke Golem itu. Pijakannya meninggalkan retakan yang besar dan membuat Mikoto kagum.

Golem itu mempersiapkan pukulannya juga, sama dengan Naruto Naruto juga mempersiapkan pukulannya.

 _Blaaarrrrrr_

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat adu pukulan antar Golem dan tangannya.

Menakjubkannya, tangan Golem itu hancur, Melihat ada Celah Naruto pun merepal Handseal.

 **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

 _Whussshh_

Api dasyat yang panas dan besar disemburkan Naruto kearah Golem itu.

 _Blarrr_

Meski seluruh golem berkobar, sepertinya ia tidak terpengaruh api sama sekali.

"Api tidak mempan" teriak Mikoto.

"Dia juga bisa beregenerasi" ucap Naruto saat melihat bagian tangan yang hancur perlahan beregenerasi.

Kushina dan Mikoto menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ??" tanya Kushina.

"Kelemahan tanah adalah air, tanpa itu akan sulit menghancurkan golem itu" ucap Mikoto.

"Air ??, aku hampir lupa.." ujar Naruto.

"Lupa ??" tanya Mikoto.

"Baiklah, jika memang butuh air..."

Dengan sigap Naruto merepal Handseal.

 **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

 _Blaarrrrrr_

Dari ketiadaan muncul sebuah naga air yang melesat cepat kearah Golem tanah itu.

"Naga air ??" Mikoto kagum.

"Naruto bisa menggunakan semua element" jelas Kushina.

"Semua element ??, yang benar saja" lagi-lagi Mikoto dibuat kagum.

Golem itu melambat saat terkena naga air yang dikeluarkan Naruto, seluruh tubuh golem itu menjadi lumpur.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, lagi-lagi Naruto merepal handseal dengn sangat cepat.

 **Koton : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

 _Wusshhhh_

Api besar kembali disemburkan, golem itu menjadi mengeras kembali seperti tanah liat yang kering. Merasa pergerakan golem itu berhenti, lagi-lagi Naruto merepal Handseal.

 **Raiton : Kuropansa**

 _Blarrrrr_

Petir hitam berbentuk macam menghantam keras golem itu dan hancur seketika.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum puas, sedangkan Mikoto masih kagum dengan Naruto.

"Ojou-sama, yang kugunakan adalah jutsu rank A, kau masih belum bisa menggunakannya, mengerti.. " ucap Naruto.

"Mou...aku tau Naruto" ucap Kushina menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menambahkan kesan imut yang membuat Naruto merona melihatnya.

"Jadi, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini ??" tanya Mikoto.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi" ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya lagi".

Di saat yang bersamaan, Hashirama selaku kepala sekolah, Tsunade yang merupakan assisten Hashirama dan Jiraiya datang ketempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini ?" tanya Hashirama.

"Sensei, baru saja ada seseorang yang ingin mencuri harta sekolah. Tapi kami berhasil menghentikannya" ucap Mikoto.

"Menggunakan Golem ??, mungkin kah Crumbling Earth ??" tanya Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, kumpulkan seluruh guru, kita akan mengadakan rapat" perintah Hashirama.

"Ha'i Hashirama-sama" Jiraiya segera pergi setelah diperintah Hashirama.

"Kalian lebih baik kembali ke asrama, urusan ini biar kami ambil alih" usul Hashirama.

"Ha'i"

Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

*

*

Pagi hari setelah kejadian itu, Hashirama selaku kepala sekolah memanggil Kushina dan Mikoto, mereka tidak menghitung Naruto karena ia hanya lah servant.

"Mohon ceritakan kejadianya secara jelas." ucap Hashirama.

Kushina maju dan mendesripsikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mmm...seekor golem tanah liat yang besar muncul dan menyerang kami. Tapi berkat Naruto, kami selamat. Dan dia sendiri lah yang mengalahkan golem itu.

"Jadi begitu ya..." kata Hashirama sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Meski ingin meneruskan pengejaran, tapi tanpa petunjuk itu hanya sia-sia..." ucap Hashirama

Tsunade angkat bicara melihat keputus asaan Hashirama.

"Baru saja aku menerima informasi, Berdasarkan rakyat jelata di sekitar daerah tersebut, mereka melihat seseorang mengenakan Jubah hitam berkerudung memasuki rumah yang ditinggalkan di dekat hutan." ucap Tsunade.

"Seberapa jauh itu dari sini?" tanya Hashirama

"Jika berjalan kaki, mungkin hanya setengah hari. Tapi kalau dengan kuda, hanya sekitar empat jam ." ucap Tsunade.

"Kita harus melaporkan ini ke pengadilan sekarang juga! Kita harus mencari bantuan dari kerajaan!" Teriak Jiraiya.

Hashirama menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju. "Kita tidak punya waktu, jika dibiarkan terus, dia akan berkeliaran dan mencari mangsa baru" ucapnya.

"Sensei, saya ingin mengajukan diri sebagai relawan untuk menangkap Fouquet"ucap Kushina.

Melihat Kushina mengusulkan diri, Mikoto juga melakukannya.

"Kalian adalah murid, kami tidak bisa mengizinkan itu" ucap Jiraiya.

Melihat mereka bertiga, Hashirama tertawa dan berkata.

"Baiklah, semuanya tergantung kalian sekarang."

Kushina melihat kearah Naruto dengan senyum percaya diri. Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan menyemangati.

"Hashirama-Sama, aku tidak setuju kalau para murid harus dilibatkan" ucap Tsunade.

"Kau tidak perlu khawtir Tsunade, mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Hashirama

Kushina dan Mikoto mengangguk dengan percaya diri.

Melihat itu, Hashirama menghadap ke mereka berempat dan berkata

"Akademi menunggu tertangkapnya Fouquet!"

"Kami bersumpah untuk menagkap Fouquet!" ucap Kushina dan Mikoto.

*

*

Setelah menyiapakan pembekal, mereka bertiga berangkat dengan kendaraan.

Meski disebut kendaraan, sebenarnya itu hanya gerobak dengan kayu terpasang sebagai tempat duduk. Hal bagusnya, kalau mereka diserang, mereka bisa dengan mudah melompat dari gerobak dengan segera.

Naruto yang menyetir kendaraan itu, sedangkan Mikoto sedang asik mengobrol bersama Sasuke sang Servant Samurai.

"Naruto, kenapa kita tidak berteleportasi saja ??" tanya Kushina.

"Kita kan belum mengetahui tempatnya, Kushina-ojousama" balas Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya gelap. Kendaraan telah memasuki hutan. Kegelapan dan bau aneh di hutan membuat mereka waspada

"Kita harus berjalan dari sini."kata Naruto turun dari kendaraan itu diikuti oleh Kushina, Mikoto dan Servant Mikoto.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, mereka menemukan sebuah rumah yang telah ditinggalkan. Rumah itu dibangun dari kayu dan Disampingnya ada gudang yang telah runtuh.

Mereka bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak dan mengamati rumah itu.

Belum sempat bernafas lega, tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka muncul Golem tanah Raksasa

"Golem tanah lagi" teriak Mikoto

Servant Mikoto yang pertama bereaksi. Mengayunkan katananya, tebasan pertama memotong halus tangan golem raksasa itu.

Tetapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, regenerasi golem itu empat kali lebih cepat. Melihat itu Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, Katananya kembali menebas tubuh Golem itu samapi berkeping-keping.

"Bagus.." ucap Naruto.

Melihat ada kesempatan, mereka pun menjaga jarak dari Golem itu. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian potongan-potongan itu kembali menyatu seperti sedia kala

Naruto dengan cepat merepal Handseal.

 **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

 _Blaarrrrrr_

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Naga air yang mengarah ke Golem itu.

Tapi-tiba Golem itu mengeras seperti besi dan tak berefek terkena naga air Naruto.

"Tidak mempan ??" ucap Kushina.

"Sasuke, potong benda itu" pinta Mikoto.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke melesat dengan Katana di tangannya.

 _Pyarrr_

"Tidak mungkin..." ucap Mikoto.

Saat Sasuke menebaskan katananya, bukannya terbelah, melainkan katana nya hancur.

Golem itu menyerang balik Sasuke.

 _Braakkk_

Sasuke tercampak jauh, melihat itu Mikoto langsung panik dan mendekati Sasuke.

Golem itu kembali mengarahkan pukulannya kepada Sasuke, sialnya Mikoto juga berada disana.

"Narutoooo" teriak Kushina.

 _Blaarrrrttt_

Naruto sudah berada didekat Mikoto dan Sasuke, satu tangannya menahan pukulan Golem yang sudah bertronsformasi menjadi keras.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Mikoto.

 **Doton : Keijuugan no Jutsu**

 _Teng..._

Golem itu menjadi enteng, Naruto mengangkatnya dan melemparnya.

"Bawa Sasuke menjauh dari sini" pinta Naruto.

 _Sring.._

Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Mikoto membawa Sasuke ketempat Kushina.

Golem itu kembali bangkit, tetapi Naruto sudah berada di atas bahu golem itu.

 **Doton : Kajuugan no Jutsu**

 _Teng..._

 _Braakkkkkk_

"Diam dan tenang lah..." ucap Naruto.

Golem itu tidak bisa bergerak, sepertinya Naruto menggunakan Jutsu yang membuat bobot golem itu semakin berat.

Naruto melopat jauh ke arah Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Ojou-sama, kusaran kan kau jangan menggunakan jutsu Rank S ini" ucap Naruto.

"Rank S ??, apa itu ??" tanya Mikoto.

"Itu teknik yang daya hancurnya sangat dasyat" jelas Kushina.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya keatas.

Seketika ditangannya tercipta bola lava yang semakin membesar hingga membentuk kincir angin raksasa.

Pohon disekitar situ bahkan sampai terhempar, ada juga yang terbakar karena panasnya uap dari jutsu Naruto.

"A..apa apaan ini ??" Mikoto berkeringat dingin.

"Itu sangat keren" sedangkan Kushina kegirangan.

 **Yoton : Rasenshuriken**

 _Blaaarrrrrrrrrr_

Naruto meleparkan bola lava berbentuk shuriken itu ke arah Golem

"Dilempar..." ucap Kushina.

 _Duaarrrrrr_

Kebakaran dasyat terjadi setelah jutsu Naruto menghantam golem itu, tidak hanya itu saja, kawah yang sangat dalam juga tercipta.

"S..siapa sebenarnya dia, Kushina" ucap Mikoto.

Kushina tersenyum puas. "Tentu saja servant ku"

Tepat saat itu, seorang wanita berkerung hitam lari dari semak-semak.

"Itu dia, Fouquet..." ucap Mikoto.

Melihat itu Naruto bergerak secepat kilat, mengirim pukulan pada perut Fouquet dengan tangannya.

"Ketemu.." ucap Naruto

"Ughhh" Fouquet langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Kerudung hitamnya terbuka, tetapi bukannya senang, Naruto malah terkejut.

"H..h..hinata"

"Naruto?" Kushina dan Mikoto menatap Naruto.

"K..kenapa dia jadi penjahat" Naruto masih dalam keterkejutannya

Kushina dan Mikoto saling memandang, kemudian berlari menuju Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi ???" tanya Kushina.

Naruto menghilangkan keterkejutannya saat mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"T..tidak..kita berhasil menangkapnya" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Mikoto berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya.

"Oh sayang ku, kau berhasil..kau sangat keren" ucap Mikoto

Wajah Naruto memerah, begitu juga Kushina. Tetapi ia langsung membuang muka.

*

*

Setelah menangkap Fouquet, Kushina langsung mengikat wanita itu, sedang Mikoto dan Naruto memberikan pengobatan pada Sasuke.

"Kembali lah..." ucap Mikoto

Sasuke pun menghilang setelah diobati oleh Naruto. Kini mereka pun fokus pada Fouquet.

"Jadi, apa kita langsung bawa dia ??" tanya Mikoto.

"Tunggu..." Naruto jongkok di depan Fouquet, jarinya menyentuh kening Fouquet .

"Uuumm.." Fouquet sadar dari pingsannya. Pandangannya menatap Naruto.

"Ahh..." Fouquet berteriak ketakutan saat melihat Naruto.

"Tenang lah, aku tidak akan melukai mu" ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Fouquet akhirnya tenang saat melihat senyum tulus milik Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa nama mu ??" tanya Naruto.

Tampaknya Fouquet adalah orang yang malu-malu.

'Sifat ku sama seperti Hinata yang ku kenal' batin Naruto.

"H..hinata" ucap Fouquet

"Hinata,kah ??" Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Kenapa kau mencuri sesuatu yang bukan milik mu ??" tanya Naruto.

"..." Hinata diam tidak menjawab.

"Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita segera kembali, biar mereka yang mengurus wanita ini" ucap Mikoto.

"Benar Naruto, ayo.." ajak Kushina.

"Tidak..kita belum mendengar alasannya" ucap Naruto bersikeras.

"..." tampak wajah Hinta terlihat cemas.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tak tega hati.

Crakk

Naruto memotong ikatan tali yang mengikat Hinata.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Kushina.

"Kita tidak perlu mengikatnya seperti itu" ucap Naruto.

Kushina dan Mikoto pun diam, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar.

"Maaf..tapi kami harus membawa mu" ucap Naruto memegang pundak Hinata.

 **Hirashin No Jutsu**

 _Sring..._

Mereka berdua menghilang meninggalkan Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Menghilang.." ucap Mikoto.

"Ayo kita juga kembali" Kushina memegang pundak Mikoto.

 **Hirashin No Jutsu**

 _Sring..._

Kali ini Kushina dan Mikoto yang menghilang dari hutan itu.

 _To be continue..._


End file.
